Revelations
by SotF
Summary: A chaos god intervenes with time to give the Sight to the One Who Sees. BtVSRC:AM


Some people view time as something that passes, never controlled. While this is normally true, certain magics can transcend it, the powers of chaos for instance can change things even when they aren't quite what they seem. One such case involved a specific chaos god pulling a fast one on the so called Powers that Be and altering when one of his followers would cast a spell and the results would change the world.

In the original timeline the spell happened and nothing significant came of it, for one night trick or treaters became their costumes and ran rampant through the streets until the caster was forced to end the spell. Janus, after seeing the end results decided to do something else, decided to do something to activate the latent powers that rested in the one named "The One Who Sees" via a costume of a counterpart of the teen from another world, one Nick Logan.

The man, a bounty hunter by trade that had dealt with a similar and yet very different threat, his own world was inhabited by aliens masquerading as human and using the myths left from when the supernatural left that world for cover, and was born with the ability to see things as they truely were. Banshee, Lycanthrope, Robot, Vampire, Yeti and many more were confronted by this man with the help of a rogue Banshee.

It was this man's memories and abilities that the diety chose to give the wildcard in a new timeline that would set the balance of power into a maelstrom as he pressured the Chaos Mage who would cast the spell to do so two years earlier, before the Powers had a champion in the area to even try to stop it.

**xXx**

**The Morning After, All Saints Day**

Memories flashed in his head as he lay there in bed. Nick Logan's life was something he could never forget as he wondered what had happened to him. And a small part of him missed his white haired, banshee partner. Sh'lainn would know what to do, more so than he would. Nick was a scrapper, but he wasn't that good at making long term plans.

He had the skills and memories of someone who faced the extraterrestrial well enough to do it for a living. As far as he knew there wasn't anything like that to fight, though that didn't take how he got the abilities in the first place into account. Xander didn't even have the Alliance to fall back on like Nick had.

Earlier he had attempted to log onto the networks the Alliance had used and found nothing, a part of his was glad, but then he was alone.

It was a strange thought to be alone, he had friends. Jessie and Willow were his closest friends for as long as he could remember.

But then he also had memories of the response team, of the Yeti, and Sh'lainn Blazewhich felt different somehow, closer friends, the outcasts and friends in on the greatest secret on Earth, or at least that Earth.

It made his head spin as he wrote down all he could remember, some of the things drilled into his head by Walter and Blackeagle as well as the bits the techs had taught him when he'd been bored and annoying them.

He could remember how to cobble togather some of the tech the Alliance used, but it was dependant on how similar the technology was, or even if the memories were real. But he hoped that they were, if nothing else they gave him memories of a somewhat normal family, even if the father he remembered in Logans memories was a fake.

Xander glanced out the window at the morning sun as he hoped this could be worked out as he slipped his backpack on while climbing back to his feet, the light leather jacket he wore with his costume already on and replacing one of the myriad of hawaiian shirts he normally wore.

He was thankful that it was saturday, and that he had time to deal with these memories without the bother of classes. Grabbing a rubber ball from the dresser he headed out, sighing for a moment as he remembered that Willow and Jessie's parents had said they were stuck at home and sick.

Pausing for a moment as someone walked by, something seemed off and he gave the man a second glance. As he did his eyes turned from chocolate brown to steel grey, the Sight had manifested.

**xXx**

**AN:** This is a semi-crossover with **Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, & Legends**. I recently got ahold of the first of the two current DVD's and the comments about the Sight in the series seemed to fit Xander as the One Who Sees. I also decided to mess with things a bit, with timing things to make it more interesting with the ability to see things as they truely are. The power isn't really that helpful except that he can see through disguises, the tech may work but would take a while to get the pieces for and put them togather, and he gains a little bit of a martial art geared for fighting aliens. And he is just starting to even find out about the supernatural with no real help at the moment.


End file.
